


A Drenched Postcard

by robinsonola



Series: Postcards from Abroad [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

John想要躲起來與世隔絕。這世界上似乎所有人都想跟他說話，問他的感受。只是有一半的人出自擔心和關切，另一半則出自嗜血的好奇心。在一片亂糟糟的喧嘩中，他唯一的摯友卻不在他身邊，陪他一起對抗世界。

那個裝滿明信片的餅乾盒，在Sherlock從Bart’s屋頂上一躍而下之後，變成了John的寶貝。

Sherlock雖單槍匹馬卻像支武裝部隊，在他腦中某個死角裡埋伏。無論醒著或睡著，突襲他的思緒，轟炸他的夢境。揮之不去，措手不及，有的回憶痛苦又難熬，有的畫面珍貴而暖心。

John在回憶和夢境中受盡折磨。那是溫暖他的寵物，也是啃蝕他的怪物

 

他搬離了貝克街。並不是說他的狀況付不起房租，他只是想躲起來，躲記者，躲朋友，可以的話，也躲開無所不在的Sherlock。但不管是哪個，他都沒有成功。Mycroft找得到他，Harry找得到他，連Mike Stamford的太太都找得到他。John不想見任何一個跟那自顧自跳樓的混帳有關的人，但他絕望的發現Sherlock早已滲透他生活的每個角落。

 

某一天Mrs. Hudson來他陰鬱的小公寓探望他，帶著滿滿一袋的眼淚、嘆息和手工餅乾。她好像怎麼樣都哭不完，他卻乾涸得像撒哈拉沙漠。

「噢，都忘了我來找你的目的了，瞧我這記性。」臨走前她拍拍額頭說，一邊從手提袋中掏出一張皺巴巴的紙片。

「昨天收到的，我沒有讀，我不……總之你留著吧。」

John接過那張脆弱的紙片，赫然發現是從白俄羅斯寄來的，翻過背面果然是Sherlock的字跡。

是那張他們都以為寄丟的明信片。他一下子怔住了，連再見都忘了對Mrs. Hudson說。

單薄的紙片在他指間輕顫，那是失而復得的寶貝，還是糾纏上來的過去的亡靈？昔日種種又如海潮般一波波向他洶湧而來，那些卡片，那些期待，那些笑容和玩鬧……

 

明信片上印著一個藍色大章：「收到時已浸濕/倫敦郵務中心」。地址亂糟糟地糊成一團，想必經過幾次投遞錯誤退回，才終於來到John手上。其他字暈得沒有地址厲害，但John仍然讀了兩次才全部看懂。

 

_Dear John,_

_我不喜歡這裡，太冷了，雨下個不停。頭痛得像撞在石頭上一樣。_

_我很想你，希望你在這裡和我一起。 Sherlock_

 

Sherlock去白俄羅斯前後有說過頭痛嗎？他的頭……John痛苦的將臉埋進手中……

_頭痛得像撞在石頭上一樣_

一個念頭像彗星撞擊般在他腦中轟隆炸開，他顫抖著又讀了一次，再一次。他的手指輕輕劃過紙面上的墨跡，拂過每個筆觸的勾畫輕點。一直讀到那些字在他腦中深深烙印，眼底的字跡卻一次比一次模糊不清。等到他終於放下紙片才發現自己已淚流滿面，但身體仍顫抖不止。

_希望你在這裡和我一起_

他整個人從脊椎開始發冷。 不，這絕不是偶然。這是一個留言……他怎麼會不明白呢？這一切都是冥冥之中安排好的。他不能放Sherlock一個人孤單地遊盪，他當然要追隨他而去。去包紮好他頭上的傷口，去陪伴他度過每個沒有日出的日子。

「我知道了，Sherlock。」他輕聲說。

 

那天晚上，John夢見Sherlock站在地獄裡向他微笑。

那是黑暗腐朽的221B。所有東西都厚厚的積著灰，沒有一樣能用。書一碰就碎成粉末，桌椅承受不了一點重量，所有電器都只剩殘骸，地板腐敗得坑坑洞洞。被困在徹底死寂的221B，這就是Sherlock在地獄的模樣。

他蒼白而消瘦，鮮血仍從腦門上不停流下來，但他的雙眼閃動著明亮的喜悅。他向John張開雙臂，John從沒如此快樂過。

 

隔天，Molly對著一具新屍哭到昏厥。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Dear John,_

_我在莫斯科。_ _M_ _的餘黨只剩下最後兩個難纏人物，其他都是烏合之眾。我或許很快就能回去了，希望你一切都好。_ _S_

 

    Sherlock放下筆，將剛寫好的明信片貼上郵票，收進口袋中。他瞄了一眼錶，該出門了。  
    今晚是抓住Rasul──Moriaty重用的手下之一──的重頭戲，他早就和KGB取得聯絡一起布好局，也取得幾個英國情報人員的協助，萬事俱備，只欠東風。

 

    「有鑒於你先前在各國犯下的罪行，我們可以預見你未來的人生會輪流在各國監獄中度過。祝你旅途愉快。」

    兩個小時後，Sherlock站在那位俄籍暗殺好手的面前，居高臨下地宣布。而Rasul面目猙獰地被按在地上，無濟於事地掙扎。

    「你以為你可以隨心所欲的破壞我們的一切嗎？你以為我們不知道你的把柄嗎？很好啊！你不知道我們的人還可以做什麼！我們比比看誰比較慘！」Rasul用濃厚的東歐腔調大吼著，頸上青筋畢現。

    Sherlock只翻了下白眼，揮手示意其他警察快把人帶走，但Rasul顯然還不打算閉嘴。

    「我告訴你吧！John Watson這個人很快就是歷史了，Moran會找到他！」

    「Dr. Watson人很安全，不勞煩你操心。」Sherlock冷冷的看著他，對於Moran的名字被前同夥輕易提起而稍微詫異，但對於從如此一張粗魯的嘴中聽到John的名字感到一陣厭惡。

    「你確定嗎？」Rasul露出扭曲的冷笑，「Moran人已經在倫敦了，你不知道吧！看來你對Moran的功課做得還不夠，他是我見過最心狠手辣的人，他是個怪物！他也知道你沒死，他會為boss復仇的！」

    Rasul一邊吼著一邊被推進警車，車門砰的被甩上後他仍靠在車窗邊繼續發出模糊的吼聲。旁邊的警員嫌惡地搖了搖頭，繼續忙碌著處理現場的證據。而Sherlock沉默地和Rasul瞪視，努力想抵抗自己心中湧現的熟悉的燒灼感。

    快要可以回去了，別擔心John，他沒事的。Sherlock再一次地開始安撫自己，如同離開倫敦後已做過數不清次數的自我喊話。擔憂是無用的情緒，別因此拖累了思考速度。動作越快，就能越早回到倫敦，回到John的身邊。

    這麼多年來Sherlock一向自豪的情緒控制能力，在這趟漫長的旅程中逐漸崩解。他無法控制不安，無法擺脫恐懼，更無法克制思念。他閉上眼睛，回想Mycroft一次又一次在他急躁的逼問中保證過John的安全。

Mycroft的保證和保護難道還不夠強大嗎？他也只能當自己還是個七歲孩子，全心相信哥哥是全世界最了不起的人，什麼事都做得到。

 

    Sherlock在那些警員來得及向他問話之前就離開了，只要確保Rasul接下來的人生不會對他造成威脅就可以了，其它都不重要。Sherlock在寒冷的街頭快步走著，不安的浪潮退去後他才意識到自己在方才的行動中傷到了左邊膝蓋，只得繃著臉忍著疼痛一拐一拐地走著。

    他順利地找到郵筒，將稍早寫好的明信片輕輕投入。

    想起以前每次John收到明信片時發亮的眼神，空虛的期待刺傷了Sherlock。

    就快要可以回去了。

 

    Sherlock回到投宿的簡陋房間後艱難地開始處理傷口，他的左膝完全腫了起來，過些時候一定會嚴重瘀青，而且越來越疼痛。

    「Sherlock，你真是太不小心了。」他模仿John的語氣說，然後覺得自己學得一點也不像。

 

    這時電話響起了，上面顯示的國碼是+44，Sherlock馬上按下了通話鍵，等待對方先發聲，另一手按著冰袋。

    「我是Molly Hooper。」一個女人不安的聲音說。

    「Molly，我告訴過妳不要主動打來，等我打給妳──」

    「Sherlock！」Molly爆發出一陣歇斯底里的哭泣，「對─對不起！但我、我管不了這麼多了，John......」

    「冷靜一點，Molly，慢慢說。」Sherlock心臟突突亂跳，有股冷意從他的脊椎往上直爬。

    「John死了！」Molly努力在抽泣中擠出三個字。

    Sherlock頓時感到後腦勺被開了一槍，他的手指死死鉗住手機，眼前一陣天旋地轉。

    「今、今天送進來，一具，大、大體……」勇敢的好Molly繼續組合句子，她的咬字因哽咽幾乎難以辨認，「是John，就是他，噢！Sherlock！怎麼辦！」她聽起來像是隨時會暈過去

    Sherlock努力呼吸了三遍才發出聲音，他的每一條腦神經都在放聲尖叫。

    「我現在就回倫敦。」Sherlock說，他快聽不出自己的聲音了，「不！不！Molly，聽我說，保持冷靜，保持冷靜……」

    他又耗盡力氣呼吸了兩次，快要喘不過來了，左膝上的重量冰得刺骨。

    「把屍……把他的照片傳給我，拍清楚點，把他保存好，別讓其他人碰！」

    手機從Sherlock抓得僵硬的手指中被鏗然摔下，他無力地滑落在地上，歇斯底里地開始尋找紙袋。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sherlock在昏睡中聽見一個熟悉的呼喚，那聲音溫潤而略為遲疑地在他耳邊響起。

「Sherly？」

「Mycroft？」他神志模糊地回應道，雙眼仍半瞇。

「Sherly，時間到了。」

「Mycroft！」

Sherlock從床上驚醒，發現自己睡在老家的兒時房間裡，而Mycroft正站在他的床邊，似乎對於該不該喚醒他而猶豫不決。

Sherlock馬上坐起身，他從未如此高興見到自己的哥哥。太好了，他根本還沒離開英國，還沒抓到Rasul，還沒接到那通宣布世界毀滅的電話。他可以在離開英國前再去看一下John，偷偷的看一下就好……

「你進來我房間做什麼？」Sherlock毫無底氣地開口，一邊努力回想今天的日期，頭腦卻昏昏沉沉地運轉不起來，而Mycroft換上一臉令人讀不懂的表情。Sherlock很清楚那表情，這代表他接下來要講一些他其實不願意說出口的話，例如說「我把茶打翻在你的蜂類圖鑑上了」或「媽咪說你該剪頭髮了」。

「今天是John的葬禮，Sherlock，我想你會想要準時參加。」Mycroft清晰地說。

冰冷的事實鋼鐵一般擊沉了Sherlock。

 

葬禮很簡單。一只樸素的棺木，一位道貌岸然的神父，一小群神色哀戚的人，一個哭泣的姊姊，一位想撬開棺木的高功能反社會人士和一位看管阻止他的政府高官。

Sherlock覺得這一切都太不可信了，沒有人能向他證明擺在棺木裡的是或不是他的John，也沒有人向他說明這一切是怎麼發生的。John不可能一聲不響地就這樣離開他，他總是會說「我去上班了」或「我去趟銀行」，John總是會告訴他每件瑣碎小事。

說不定所有人聯合起來整他，他和John一起看過無聊的整人節目，John總是笑得肩膀抖動。

但Sherlock一點都笑不出來，他已被哀痛掩埋。Harriet抽泣得快要喘不過氣來，Mrs. Hudson淚眼汪汪地在旁邊扶著她，就連Mycroft都紅著眼眶。Sherlock幾乎要死在這低氣壓之下。

「我看一下就好，Mycroft，我不是要驗屍。」

「別這樣，Sherlock。」

「可是我還沒有……」Sherlock鼻音濃重地說，「我沒有見到他的……」

「別看，你受不了的。」Mycroft沉靜地回答。

「但是......」

「Sherlock，你看看那邊的墓碑。」Sherlock轉頭望去，一邊光滑的新墓碑上刻著John Watson之名，如當初那面刻著Sherlock Holmes的墓碑一樣帶著不容質疑的威嚴。

「這樣你還不能接受事實的話，你就叫他們撬開棺木給你看吧。」Mycroft說。

Sherlock的雙眼熱熱的，他沒有回答哥哥。

 

人們開始慢慢地將棺木放進墓穴，Sherlock內心越來越巨大的恐懼感逐漸淹沒了他。他們在做什麼？快點停下來，快做點什麼阻止他們……

「Mycroft，叫他們停下來。」

「Sherlock，John要去一個比這裡更美好的地方，他不會生病，也不會再受傷……」Mycroft望著那六呎深的墓穴安撫地說。

「叫他們停下來，拜託你，Mycroft……」

「Caring is not an advantage, I told you so.」Mycroft嘆了一口氣。

人們開始往棺木上鏟土。

「我可以拉一曲嗎？」Sherlock大聲地說，人們都轉頭盯著他看，有些眼神中帶著憐憫，但更多的是不解和疑惑。

這時有人的手機響了。

Sherlock不理會眾人的反應，逕自取出他的小提琴，往肩上一架。他知道自己一定看起來一團亂，但管不了這麼多了。

「我想為他拉一曲。」他重覆道。很好，大家都停下了動作。

有人的手機仍然在響個不停。拜託，誰快把它砸了。

 

Sherlock再度驚醒，發現自己仍睡在那個老舊而寒冷的旅舍房間裡，窗外夕陽已西沉，晚霞燦爛。而他擺在桌上的手機正帶著堅毅的決心瘋狂地響著。他緩慢地起身，胡亂抹掉臉上的斑斑淚痕，那鈴聲穿越過夢境，幾乎把他精密的大腦給搗的一片狼藉。

 

「Molly Hooper.」電話那一頭說。

「Molly，我告訴過妳不要打來……」Molly的聲音一瞬間喚回了他對上一通電話的記憶，Sherlock馬上又感到左膝傳來的疼痛。

「我知道，我只是要說，我把照片傳去給你了。」Molly飛快地說。

「妳不必打電話。」

「我只是、」Molly停頓了一下，「只是想聽聽你的聲音。我太害怕了。對不起。」

聽到我的聲音會有什麼幫助？Sherlock心煩意亂地想，這對話一點邏輯也沒有。

「現在妳聽到了。沒事別打來，等我打給妳。」

他藉著窗外僅存的一點昏黃光輝找到了瓶裝水一口喝下，轉身打開筆電。

這時他腦中響起夢裡Mycroft的聲音。

_別看，_ _Sherlock_ _，你受不了的。_

Sherlock緊緊閉著雙眼，手指疊成塔狀，指尖按在眉頭上，有生以來第一次對點開屍體的照片感到恐懼，他不知道自己即將面對什麼。冷靜點，這不過是屍體的照片，這不過是另一個等待被解決的案件。

新謎團，一個受大英國協政府情報首腦及倫敦流浪漢地下情報網保護的男人，為何會變成一具冰冷的屍體。新謎團，Sherlock，這不是你最喜歡的嗎？他突然有股衝動，想為自己以往每次面對兇殺案的興趣盎然懺悔，只為別吞下眼前這苦果。

深呼了一口氣，他用顫抖的手指點開Molly寄來的圖檔。

 

死因是酒駕導致車禍重傷死亡，包括骨折、外傷、灼傷等，全身充滿大大小小的傷口，尤其左肩至左上臂幾乎沒有完好的皮膚，臉部也傷痕累累。Sherlock全身僵硬地瞪視著那些照片。

他的內心亮起了一絲火光，緩慢地散發熱度和光線，變成了一盞明燈。

這不是John。

 


	4. Chapter 4

這不是John。

Sherlock深深地呼了一口氣，整個人往椅背上癱倒，輕輕閉上雙眼。但不出一秒，他又充滿警戒地跳起，再度瞪視著那些屍檢照片，為自己的新想法而頭皮發麻。

 

手機鈴聲尖銳地響起，Sherlock冷冷地盯著它好幾秒才接起，他開始對這鈴聲有陰影了。

「我打給你是為了John的事情，」一接通Mycroft便立刻說，「我知道Molly Hooper聯絡你了，我也知道你很焦急，但那─」

「他沒死，那不是John。」Sherlock急促的說，「我手上有屍檢照片。臉頰後方有疤痕，表示動過整型手術，但只是小型手術，死者可能原本就長得跟John很像，身高和體型也相仿。另一個證據是左肩至左臂，雖然傷得很重但仍能看得出原本沒有子彈造成的疤痕。這不是意外死亡，而是兇殺案件，而兇手刻意誤導我們。」

「是的，既然你已經─」

「我向Molly確認過了，死者姓名的確是John Watson，但其他身份資料都不一樣，Molly只知道John的名字所以反應過度了。」

「是的，我知道那不是John，我想說的不是這個。」Mycroft說。

「John有危險！他是他們的目標！這是個警告，Mycroft！」Sherlock提高了聲音。

「恐怕等到他們去敲他的房門，還慢了一步。」

Mycroft的聲音透著一絲哀傷，這陌生的語調為Sherlock又添上一絲驚惶。

「怎麼了？」

「不管你的掃盪大業進行的如何，都快點回倫敦來吧，他撐不下去了。」

「你以為John是精神脆弱的青少年嗎？他是我見過最堅強的人，他會沒事的。」Sherlock聲音中帶著惱怒。

「Sherlock，也許他沒有你以為的那麼堅強。」Mycroft憂心忡忡地說。

Sherlock一下子閉上了氣勢洶洶打算繼續爭辯的嘴。再度開口時語氣已恢復正常。

「我有尚未證實的消息說Sebastian Moran人在倫敦。在我確認之前你會看著John吧？」

「我和你一樣希望他一切平安。」

「那麼，有一件事拜託你。」

「你說吧。」

 

Sherlock沉默了好一陣子，似乎下不了決心說出這件事。

「我舊房間書桌的左邊抽屜裡有一個牛皮紙袋。」好半晌，他才說出一句。

「交給John？」

「是的。」

「好。」

「……謝謝你，Mikey。」

 

= = =

 

John把一切都打理好了。他的存款要全部捐給IFHF*，雖然不多，但至少能替那些和他一起出生入死的同袍們盡一點心力。他的私人物品因為頻繁的搬家而所剩不多，大部份都還是留在221B，也不想管了。既然Mycroft那有錢沒地方花的高官堅持不肯退租，就讓他去處理留在那裡的東西吧，讓他越傷腦筋越好。

他的部落格沒有關，那些精彩絕倫的推理至少還有個發聲的位置，不會因為主人的英年早逝而沉默死寂。但也沒有更新，何必更新呢，再也沒有那個發光發熱的男人等著他大書特書，他筆下的文字從此失去了躍動的魔力。

John列了一張清單，他向來喜歡一切井井有條，以避免丟三落四。在離開人世前列出該處理的事情似乎合情合理，但也怪異矛盾。不同於死期將至之人的bucket list，John是自願走向死神的懷抱，於是這份清單執行地頗為從容自在。可以有條不紊地處理自己的後事似乎也不是件壞事，至少到時候不會太麻煩Harry，John自嘲地想。

他正走上的這條路需要極大的勇氣，但他不害怕。如果這條受譴責之路的盡頭有他最好的朋友等著，那他有什麼好惋惜，有什麼好不捨。Sherlock一如往常地，停下腳步來等著他追上去，他的大衣在風中翻飛，他的身影高佻而修長，這一切在John的腦中是如此清晰。

 

他拿起那張簡短的清單，又劃掉一項。

很快就可以去跟Sherlock會合了。天啊，他在下面該有多無聊，說不定早就把房子給拆了又蓋起來。John嘴角微微牽動。

 

這時他聽見有人敲門。

「來了！」John打開門，站在門口的是他親愛的姊姊。John不確定Harry死後是否會上天堂，但要是她真的下地獄也還有好一段時間，不論如何，再過幾天，他們姊弟倆就要隔一輩子才能再見得到面。

是的，John覺得和Harry見面的時光好珍貴。

Harry環顧了一下John的小房間，皺起了那對和弟弟相似的眉頭。

「你又要搬家嗎？」

「簡單說的話，是。」然後再也不回來了。

「要去哪裡？」

「我要……離開倫敦。」John盡量含蓄委婉地表達。

「不要！」Harry大喊，「你休想搬到離我家開車半小時以上的地方！」

「以後再說吧。」John打斷了姊姊的要求。

「不要敷衍我，Johnny。」Harry嚴肅的說，「我知道你這陣子都獨來獨往，但你不能完全不接觸人群。你記得我剛開始酗酒時的情況吧？這會變成惡性循環，John，你不能……」

「Harry，我很好。」John再度打斷姊姊，「你到底找我有什麼事？」

「沒事就不能來找你嗎？」Harry氣鼓鼓地說，「我來看看你是不是健康快樂，給你澆澆水曬曬太陽，可以了吧。」

John虛弱地笑出聲。

「好啦，其實有事。有人要我給你這個，Johnny，好像很急。」

Harry翻了個白眼，從手提包中拿出一個小小舊舊的牛皮紙袋。


	5. Chapter 5

 

John接過牛皮紙袋，上面什麼也沒寫。他掂了掂，裡面有個硬硬的小東西。

「這是什麼？」他不解地問。

「不知道，一個漂亮的女人要我轉交的。會不會是你前女友？」Harry說。

「我的前女友應該都不知道妳家啊。」

「也是。呃……褐髮，中等身高，跟我講話時黑莓機像果汁機一樣震個不停好吵，你認識這種人嗎？」

「她不會剛好坐一輛看不見裡面的黑車吧？」John翻了個白眼。

「好像是喔。」

John從鼻子裡哼了一聲，不悅地開始拆開紙袋。經歷幾次態度強硬的拒絕和冷落之後，看來Mycroft心虛到連直接交東西給他的信心都沒有。Harry在他身旁坐下，好奇地湊過去看。

「你……該不會有什麼麻煩吧？黑車是怎麼回事？」她擔心地問。

「沒事，我想那是Sherlock的哥哥的人。」John把紙袋裡的東西往手心上倒，裡面有一支細小的銅鑰匙和一張紙片，紙片上以凌亂的筆跡寫著一串地址和一個號碼。

「這是Sherlock的字。」John瞇起眼睛。Harry輕輕地從他手上抽走紙片，朗聲念出上面的地址。

「離這裡不遠。」Harry說，看弟弟一臉迷惑，「我之前有一份打工在那附近，但那條街沒什麼特別的。」

「那這個號碼是什麼？」John完全弄不清頭緒。

「他要你解謎嗎？」Harry把紙片翻過來翻過去，還舉起來透著光線看，「沒別的字了，就只有一行地址和一個號碼。可能是保險箱？他留遺產給你嗎？」

遺產兩字讓John全身不自在。他突然想起自己沒有什麼好留給唯一的姊姊，而Harry正一無所覺地坐在他身邊，一邊研究紙片一邊碎碎念，這畫面給他打了一針罪惡感。但Harry從來無法阻止任何他心意已決的事，他一向是比較深思熟慮且足智多謀的那個，於是他早已習慣獨自下決定，甚至有時替她做決定。

「我得去一趟才行，抱歉了。」John把紙片從姊姊手中拿回來，起身去拿外套。一回頭卻看見Harry一臉愁容的立在他背後。

「怎麼了？」他停下動作。

「不要去！」Harry帶著固執的表情開口，「Johnny，那個人有哪裡那麼好，讓你傷心難過這麼久還走不出來。你從認識他之後就一直繞著他轉，到現在他都死了好幾個月，你只瞄到一張他寫的紙片就要馬上衝出門！你早就該把他放下了！」

John抿著嘴，一言不發。

「我知道他是你的好朋友，我知道他對你很重要，」Harry急迫地繼續說，這些話氣球一樣在她心裡不斷充氣，終於被一張薄薄的紙片劃破，「但是他不會是你生命裡的全部，本來朋友就會因為各種理由來來去去，本來就是有聚有散，你見識過那麼多生離死別，怎麼會這麼放不下！」

John仍然沒有要回話的意思，他迴避姊姊的視線，伸手去拿鑰匙和皮夾。Harry像道閃電一樣衝到他面前，聲音因激動而顫抖。

「會沒事的，我知道你可以！Johnny，你知道你剛從阿富汗回來時是什麼樣子嗎？又憔悴又消瘦，整個人一點生氣都沒有，肩膀上的傷還沒完全好，還不時受PTSD折磨。你說不跟我住的時候我有多害怕你知道嗎？你搬走的那天，我夢到整個倫敦是一隻等著把你一口吃掉的怪物，邪惡的盯著你看，而你就這樣毫無防備的要走進牠嘴裡，醒來的時候我哭得滿臉都是眼淚……我昨天又做了一樣的夢。但是你撐過來了，這次你也能克服的。」

Harry說到最後一句時聲音已哽咽，但她仍啞著嗓音把話說完。John的雙手不知何時被她握在手中，他怔怔地望著自己的手，沒有掙脫開的力氣。

兩人沉默良久，終於Harry放開了手。

「你去吧。」她揉了揉泛紅的眼睛，「反正我從來沒辦法阻止你。」

John感到手心失去了溫度，於是他把手放進外套口袋裡。

「Bye, Harry.」

 

 

如Harry所說那是一條普通的街道。John自己就曾經過幾次，並沒有特別令人留下印象的路標或建築。他順著門牌號碼找去，感到自己的腳步因為這個意外的任務而難得輕快了一些。

Sherlock，你想告訴我什麼？

 

那是一間郵局。John又確認了一次地址，沒錯。他滿腔疑惑地走進去，在裡面不知所措地晃了一圈，看過每個櫃台及公布欄上的服務說明，仍然沒有頭緒。紙片上的號碼是三位數的，但櫃台數目當然沒有那麼多。而郵局是沒有保險箱業務的，或許櫃台人員有編號？John猶豫了好一陣子，決定碰運氣問問看。

「不好意思，我想請問一下。」他向櫃台遞過那個紙袋，「我從朋友那裡收到這個，不知道您能不能告訴我這是什麼？」

櫃台人員只看了一眼便回答：「這是信箱的鑰匙，往右邊轉出去就是了。」

John驚訝地道了謝，照著指示走去。他從來沒有看過郵政信箱，也不認識任何擁有郵政信箱的人。難道不是公司企業才會租用這種東西嗎？

他的視線掠過一層層的信箱，尋找對應的號碼。心臟砰砰跳動，不知道等著他的是什麼。或許是Sherlock的遺書？John微微苦笑，要是Sherlock真留了什麼給他，他也猜不到會是什麼。雖然對Sherlock的生活習慣瞭若指掌，但從來就搞不懂他的funny little brain裡轉著什麼想法。又或者是Mycroft故作神秘的小把戲？這人這麼閒可以嗎。

想著想著，他已找到紙片上的號碼，信箱的位置有點高，在他需要稍微仰頭的高度。鑰匙順暢地插入匙孔並旋轉，John倒抽了一口氣。

 

裡面滿滿地堆著明信片。


	6. Chapter 6

 

John不敢置信地伸手拿出幾張明信片，草草看了幾眼，每張都是Sherlock的字，那手他熟悉的龍飛鳳舞的字跡。這些信件是什麼時候寄的？為什麼寄到這裡來？他連一點點頭緒都沒有。John將整疊明信片一把取出塞進牛皮紙袋裡，可不能在這裡讀，他沒自信能穩若磐石地立在一排信箱前承受這些震撼彈。

他腳步不穩地走到附近的公園，在長椅上踉蹌地坐下。路上的風景都像起了霧般朦朧不清，一路上他只聽得見自己的心臟，正不耐地撞擊著他的胸腔。

他抽出那疊紙片，從最底層一張開始讀起。

 

_Dear John,_

_現在人在慕尼黑。看來我無法擺脫這個磨人的小習慣，只是你不知何時才能收到它。我承認從_ _Bart’s_ _頂樓跳下來不是個漂亮的計劃，只能說是僥倖脫逃。前方還有漫漫長路，我將其視為對我個人事業最重大的挑戰。安全起見請原諒我不署全名。_

_S_

 

這是什麼？

John又把它讀了一次，腦袋裡轟隆作響，一下子無法理解剛才讀進去的東西。弄不清Sherlock身上發生了什麼，又打算去做什麼。他明明看見他倒在血泊中，看了他的死亡證明，看著他下葬。現在這又是什麼？John已無心像以往一樣欣賞圖片及郵票，他全身緊繃，心跳加速，一張一張急不可耐地翻閱下去。

他的世界要天翻地覆了。

 

_Dear John,_

_M_ _的組織遠比我預估的更龐大，若不將他們收拾乾淨，我們將永無寧日。他們由_ _M_ _的幾個心腹為首，仍在舊有基礎上運作。我不知道什麼時候能回去，坦白說，我從未如此不安。希望你不要再傷心了，別擔心我。寫得好像你真的會看到一樣。_

_S_

_John,_

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_S_

_Dear John,_

_胖子說他對我這個小習慣沒有意見，只要不提到我的計畫或進度。這就是他所謂的「沒有意見」。他說你的腿又開始瘸了，我沒料到這個問題會復發。心理治療對你沒有用，或許應該讓_ _Lestrade_ _給你一些案子，畢竟你比蘇格蘭場大部分人都聰明。_

_S_

_Dear J,_

_不要難過，再等等。你會沒事的，我們會沒事的。_

_S_

_Dear J,_

_出了一個該死的差錯，兩個禮拜的心血都化為烏有，我必須承認，這得歸咎於體力不支。_

_這還不是最差的新聞。你搬出了貝克街，這是不是代表一切都不能回到從前了？_

_S_

_John,_

_我在_ _Minsk_ _，郵票好小張，真麻煩。昨晚夢見你，這是這星期的第二次。_

_我想念我的小提琴。_

_S_

_Dear John,_

_追尋一名殺手的足跡到了西伯利亞。不太適應這裡人的口音。_

_越來越怨恨_ _M_ _，要不是他，我不會落入這般境地。一槍真是太便宜他了。_

_S_

_John,_

_我想回家。_

_我討厭俄羅斯。_

_我討厭一個人。_

_S_

 

Sherlock活得好好的。Sherlock沒事。

John放下了那一疊紙片，深深呼吸，然後又一張一張仔細再讀了一次。第一次讀時因為太過激動而囫圇吞棗，幾乎什麼也消化不了。Sherlock流暢的字跡化成他低沉的聲音般在John的耳邊響著，他有捂上耳朵的衝動。

難道這不是奇蹟嗎？喔，神啊，神啊，John Watson全心讚美祂的恩典。Sherlock的葬禮結束後他就沒上過教堂了，原本他就不是勤於做禮拜或祈禱的人，而聖經上那些美好的字句在他幽暗的日子裡也絲毫照不進一絲光線。但現在他卻仰頭看見了美麗的夕陽，變化萬千的晚霞，天空柔美而浪漫的色調。他重新感受到了這個世界的生命力。

John輕輕用掌根壓了壓發熱發痛的眼窩，然後把臉埋在掌心裡，身體向下弓了起來，眼淚竟來得如此輕易。Sherlock的葬禮結束後他就沒再哭過了，他的淚水已隨著那具棺木入土，現在又隨微風輕拂而甦醒。歡欣和感激隨心跳湧出，溫暖地傳遍了他的四肢，同時他的腦袋既混亂又困惑，滿滿地都是疑問。這兩股相反的情緒激烈地湧動著，從湛藍湖泊似的眼中滴落，沾濕了他的臉頰和手指。他幾乎把身體蜷成一團，無聲的哭泣著。

 

不知過了多久，突然他感到有人輕拍他的膝蓋。

一個約六、七歲的小女孩站在他面前，雙手背在背後，金色的頭髮紮成兩條細軟的辮子，一雙明亮的綠色眼眸怯怯地看著John。

John趕快擦掉眼淚，努力回到得體的態度。

「怎麼啦？」他啞聲問。

「這個給你，Dr. Watson。」她輕輕握起John的左手，把手中拿著的一束小野花塞進他手中。

John愣愣的看著那束盛開的白色小花，又看看那女孩。

「Geraldine？」他想起來了，這孩子去年得了腸流感，整整給折騰了兩個禮拜，特別嚴重的時候John甚至曾徹夜看護她。

女孩點點頭，緊張的惦了惦腳尖。

「我看見你在哭。」她小聲地說，「有人罵你嗎？」

「沒有人罵我，Geraldine。」John破涕為笑。女孩也對他露出甜蜜的微笑。

「你身體不舒服嗎？」她又問，「但是你是醫生啊。」

「Geraldine，有的時候人不是因為難過才哭。」John說，「我碰到了很棒的事，我太高興了，所以忍不住哭了。」

小女孩看來仍似懂非懂，於是John給了她一個溫柔的笑容。

「謝謝妳的花，好漂亮。」他說。

女孩羞赧地笑了笑，跑回母親的懷抱裡，John目送著那對母女離開。他覺得這世界好可愛。

 

John站起身，對著傍晚的倫敦做了一次深呼吸。

今晚值得喝一杯。


	7. Chapter 7

 

Mycroft的手機在桃花心木桌面上輕輕震動，他瞄了一眼便迅速接起。晚餐時間被突如其來的電話打斷對他而言不是什麼稀奇事，何況這頓晚餐已經用得遲了。

「Yes？」

「Mycroft，我現在要準備登機了，預計明天凌晨會到倫敦。我會直接回老家。」電話那頭傳出弟弟飛快的一串話。

「你確認Sebastian Moran的所在地了嗎？」

「的確在倫敦的可能性最大。現在John的保全情況如何？」

「在不打擾他的前提下做到最高等級了。」

「有派人跟蹤他嗎？沒有的話派一兩個。」

「John曾明白告訴我他不希望有人跟著，之前派去的人都被他發現了。」

「那是你的人太不像樣，我跟蹤他就從沒被發現過，總之派人去就是了。現在是非常時期，我不知道Moran什麼時候會對他造成危險。」

「說實話，Sherlock，我並不覺得Moran會對John有興趣。他的真正目標極有可能是你，別這樣一頭撞進去。」

「之前那具明顯衝著John來的屍體是什麼！Mycroft，根據其他同伙的說法，Moran對Moriaty忠心耿耿，兩人合作無間，我們可以合理推測他們關係親密。如果Moran想為Moriaty的死復仇，去掉找不到人的我，John會是他最好的槍靶。這樣你懂了嗎？你的腦袋泡在糖漿裡嗎？」

「態度，Sherlock。」Mycroft嘆了一口氣，看著桌上吃到一半的焦糖烤布蕾，「無論如何，答應我別親自衝上第一線好嗎？既然他人在倫敦，我們有的是警力和情報人員可以調派，我和Lestrade可以分擔你的工作，就別再讓自己陷入危險了。」

「你要保護好John。」Sherlock說完便掛上電話。

 

= = =

 

喝第一杯時John還泡在一團歡欣的混亂中，喝第二杯時他開始擔心那位可憐的朋友和他孤單的旅程。等到三杯琴湯尼下肚，John擺蕩在狂喜與鬱悶間的情緒又找到了一個新方向：怒氣。

他突然發現這一切都是早就設計好的。首先是那通把他支開的關於Mrs. Hudson的電話，再來是一擁而上圍住Sherlock的人群和神速出現的擔架，和那幾個堅決把他從Sherlock身邊拉開的圍觀路人。

Sherlock什麼都計畫好了。那個混帳。他憑什麼把John排除在外，他為什麼不相信John能守住計畫，他怎麼能放John為他悲痛得快死掉還不透露哪怕一個字。

好吧，那混帳倒是突然良心發現了。John想到那些漂洋過海來的明信片，心裡又甜又苦。別再想了，他又要進入新一波混亂了。喝酒吧。

 

「喂，你的外套掉了。」突然John聽到一個沙啞的聲音說道。他向後轉，看見一個高大的男子正將他的外套拾起，粗手粗腳地掛回椅背上。

「喔，謝謝你。」John說。

「旁邊有人嗎？吧台只剩這個位子了。」那名男子問。

「沒有，請坐。」John回答了之後下意識地環顧了一下吧台，其實另一頭還有空位，不過他也沒必要拒絕人家。

「哈，我可不會為了撿個外套就要你請一杯的，放心吧。」男子敏銳地發現了John的小動作，反而讓他有些窘迫。

「我沒這個意思，抱歉。」John擺了擺手。男子坐下的動作帶起了一小陣風，他脫下外套露出裡面穿的坦克背心時，John才發現這人還真是壯碩，肌肉分明，青筋突出，下巴線條剛硬，要不是他的談吐頗為輕鬆友善，這人可是渾身上下都叫囂著「老子不好惹」。頭髮雖然稍長但仍看得出之前是軍人髮型，膚色黝黑。

「嘿，等等，我知道你。」男子打量了John一會兒後，微微睜大了眼睛，「你是Dr. John Watson！」

「沒錯，我是。」John說，有點懊惱沒拒絕這人。他只想好好喝一杯，沒自信能武裝起來和陌生人說話。

「我是Sebastian Moran。」男子露出微笑，向John伸出右手，好大的手，「我們在阿富汗見過面。」

「是嗎？」John有些意外，也伸出右手短暫地握了一下。Moran的手勁強而堅定。

「你大概不記得了。我躺在床上，哀哀亂叫，你到處轉來轉去。不可能記得我嘛。」

「抱歉，真的不記得了。醫院裡也跟戰場沒兩樣，你知道的。」John苦笑，「不過我待在戰地醫院裡的時間沒有很長，大部份時候是隨隊醫護兵。」

然後他們便聊開了，談到坎大哈，談到喀布爾，跳過某些可能令人難受的話題，John驚喜地發現自己的波斯語仍能進行一點基本會話。接著聊到回英國之後就沒有機會再吃到的阿富汗食物，那些烤餅、混著葡萄乾的米飯、味道強烈的沾醬、烤羊排……

「倫敦的異國餐廳那麼多，我竟然還沒找到滿意的中東料理餐廳。」John抱怨道，Moran的眼睛亮了。

「老兄，你一定沒有認真找。我知道一間很不錯的。」

「真的？在哪裡？店名是什麼？」

「不記得店名了，是間小店，我畫地圖給你……」Moran伸手在自己外套裡找紙筆，突然他身體一僵，隨即回到正常。他抽出紙筆，有點緩慢地寫了起來。

「怎麼了嗎？」John的眼睛沒放過這個小動作。

「醫生，你聽我說，別回頭。你左後方那桌的兩個人看來是跟著你來的。」Moran說。

「什麼？」John驚訝的說，他被跟蹤多久了？該死，明明就跟Mycroft說過不要再鬧了。

「那兩人在偷偷的注意你，你沒發現嗎？」

「好吧，我大概知道是誰的人。我平常都會察覺的，今晚可能注意力有點不集中。」

「不是第一次了，嗯？你竟然受得了。」Moran抬頭揶揄的一笑。

「當然受不了，但我又能怎樣。」

「這樣吧。」Moran突然壓低了語氣說，「我幫你甩掉那些人，如何？」

「他們不是要害我。」John聳聳肩。「我通常都直接走到他們面前，請他們別跟著我。」

「這樣太無聊了。這樣吧，待會我把咱倆的酒錢給付了，你晚點再還。你先假裝去廁所，然後從後門出去，就在廁所旁邊。我則從前門出去，繞到後門找你。現在還不晚，我們去那間中東料理小店看看。」

「可是你為什麼要幫我？」

「我無聊啊。」

John咯咯笑了起來，他想自己可能有點醉意了。這聽起來很好玩，讓他想起和Sherlock一起查案時做過的種種花招。而且整整Mycroft，何樂而不為？

「好，我加入。」John將桌上的酒一飲而盡，「老兄，失陪一下，我去一下洗手間。」

「去吧。」Moran說。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

一輛不起眼的福特在倫敦的夜色中奔馳著，在燈火點點的夜景中成為兩點移動的星光。

「是我喝太醉還是你真的開很快？」John說，「天啊，我們根本不應該開車的，我們聞起來就是兩個醉鬼。」

「至少是比較不醉的那個在開車。」Moran毫不在意地說，「我到酒吧的時候你都已經半醉了。」

「也是。」John說，「不對，這樣還是酒駕，這樣還是酒駕。」

「你喝醉的時候都這麼囉嗦嗎？」Moran皺皺眉頭，「待會你可不准再喝了。」

 

車子在一個暗巷裡停了下來，熄火後整個社區安靜無聲。倫敦已進入沒有月光的午夜夢境，但他們的夜晚才正要開始。

「這裡看起來不像有餐廳的樣子啊。」John四處張望了一會之後說，嘟嘟嚷嚷地跟在高大的男人身後不太穩的走著，「一點點燈光都沒有，而且房子都破破的。原來倫敦有這麼荒涼的地方啊。」

「不一定要大張旗鼓才是好店，所以找得到好味道才是內行啊。」Moran拐進了一間舊公寓的大門，熟門熟路的開始上樓梯，John跟緊了他的腳步。

他們一路爬上了三樓，就算只就著路燈射進來的微弱光線，John也能看出每層樓都是老舊破敗、大門深鎖，他越走越覺得不對勁。

「Moran。」John停下了腳步，「我看還是算了，今天很累了。謝謝你，我得先回去了。」

 

Moran倏地轉身，居高臨下地看著他。窗外的路燈光線從他背後照進來，讓他的壯碩的身體線條如剪影一般的清楚，臉部卻一片黑暗。這幾秒鐘的沉默讓John所有的戰士細胞瞬間戰慄著甦醒了。

「我們到了。」Moran往下走了兩層樓梯，伸出右手抓住John的左手手腕，將他往上拖去。John毫不留情地一拳向Moran的鼻子揮去，後者敏捷地閃躲開來，反而半醉的John因這一拳而猛然失去平衡往前倒。Moran表情淡然地迅速抓住John的肩頭將他推回平衡，接著他一手往口袋裡掏鑰匙開門，一手仍鐵鉗般扣緊John的手。

「放開我！」John壓低了聲音說，努力扭轉手腕，「你到底想做什麼！我要走了！」

Moran不作聲，他打開了門，將John甩進房裡，啪的打開了燈。

John瞪著Moran，後者臉上已找不到剛才在酒吧裡的熱情爽朗，而是一臉嚴肅而漠然的表情。他鎖上了門，大手一揮。

「我住的地方。」他說，「歡迎光臨，隨便坐。」

「你他媽到底想幹嘛。」John冷冷地說。

「我會解釋給你聽。勸你別想逃跑，以你現在這種狀況根本打不過我，只會讓自己受傷。我可以保證，我沒有要傷害你的意思。」Moran舉起雙手。

John抱著手臂狠狠瞪著他，視線足以點燃一打菸，但Moran絲毫不受影響。

「看看這個。」Moran指著牆上一個釘滿照片的軟木板，邀請地看著John。John狐疑地走上前去看。那上面釘了至少五個以上不同的男人各種角度的照片，每組照片旁邊則都釘了張小紙條，寫著男人的名字住所職業等基本資料。

「這是什麼？」John完全看不出這幾個人之間的關聯。

「你知道這些人有什麼共同點嗎？」

「什麼？」

「他們都長得跟你有點像。」

「你到底想做什麼？」John感到汗毛直豎。

「再來是這個。」Moran指向另一面釘滿照片的軟木板，John無比恐慌地發現那上面全是同一個人的照片，一個金褐色頭髮藍色眼睛的小個子男人

───全是John自己的照片。

「你……」John一轉頭看向Moran，便聽見一聲「喀擦」，Moran舉著手機拍下了John回頭那一瞬間的表情。

「我喜歡拍照。」Moran說，好像這樣就解釋完了一樣，一邊用兩只大姆指在鍵盤上按來按去，「我有一台很不錯的單眼，長鏡頭感覺像狙擊鏡，只是沒那麼刺激。」

「老兄，你該不會是暗戀我吧？」John說，「這到底是在搞什麼？」

「坐吧。來瓶啤酒？」

「我警告你，我可沒有外表看起來這麼好欺負。」

「請坐。」Moran堅持道。

John環顧房間，家具擺設非常簡單，維持在生活所需的最低限度。房間角度堆著一大堆不知道用途為何的工具雜物。在醜陋的日光燈光線下所有東西都亮得刺眼。他在離他最近的一張椅子上坐下，全身上下像豎起尖刺的刺蝟般警戒。Moran則席地而坐，下巴緊繃，他看起來對即將開始的對話也沒有比較輕鬆。

「醫生，你真的對我的名字完全沒有印象嗎？」一陣令人緊張的沉默後，Moran開口說道。

「不太確定，但應該是沒有。」

「你一定對我上司的名字有印象。」

「我不敢肯定。我說過了，大部份時間我是隨隊醫護兵……」

「不，我不是指軍中。」Moran打斷他，「我剛才沒說，其實我離開軍隊已經兩年多了。」

「跟我差不多時間。」John還是看不出這段對話到底走向為何，但他的危機反應能力足夠讓他冷靜的進行對話。

「是的。你是帶傷退伍，但我不是，我是被踢出來的。我對待戰俘及當地人民的方式和大部份人的想法……不太一樣，但我自認是個很強的戰力，沒料到他們竟然真的……。剛回到倫敦的幾個月，我真的感覺很不好，好像和這個國家嚴重脫節，找不到生活的重心。我知道自己喜歡什麼，除了軍隊可能沒有別的地方能滿足我了。那陣子我每天泡在不同的酒吧，不知道接下來剛往哪裡走……」Moran皺著眉頭，不甚流暢的敘述著。

「然後我遇到了一個人。他給我一份工作，比我以前做過的任何一項任務都刺激。他人有點奇怪，但是聰明得不得了，他是我這輩子認識的最最聰明的人。大家都覺得他很難相處，令人捉摸不定，但我跟他處得滿好的。你不會相信跟著他的這一兩年我見識到了多少精彩的事情。」

John不發一語的聽著。

「但是他死了。」Moran黯淡地結尾。

「我很遺憾。」John真心的說。

「他的名字是James Moriaty。」Moran說。


	9. Chapter 9

 

我要被殺了。

聽見那名字的瞬間，這句話像鉛字一樣打印在John的心裡。

 

「你是Moriaty的人。」他發出像被掐住一樣的聲音。

「我就是這個意思。」

「你到底還想要什麼？Sherlock都已經───」John語塞，突然意識到懷裡那包牛皮紙袋的重量。

「我要完成Jim沒做完的事。」Moran說。

John一下子無法了解那是什麼。

「Sherlock死了。」他直直望著Moran說，一邊希望自己聽起來夠有可信度。從前每每說出這句話都是一次折磨，現在這句話卻是一座擋住日頭的山脈，保護著他心中發光的秘密。

Moran似笑非笑地勾了一下嘴角。

「我們都知道那不是真的。」

John收緊下巴，試圖釐清自己身處的狀況。他不能死在這裡，不能在見到Sherlock之前死去。這一切都太扯了，早就超出一天之內可以承受的情緒起伏，他頭都要開始痛了。

「Moran，那是他們的戰爭，不是我們的。一切都結束了。」他開口說，一邊不著痕跡地打量房間，找尋能派得上用場的東西。雖然不知道Moran打的什麼主意，但他一定得盡一切所能阻止他。「我過我的生活，你過你的生活，這樣不好嗎？」

「不幸的是，我們都做不到，不是嗎？」彪形大漢平靜地回答。「不過我們都用不了多久就能解脫了。再過幾個小時，你能見到你的偵探，我能把一切做個結束。」

「他不會來的。」

「他會的。」Moran挑了下眉，用下巴向釘滿陌生男人照片的牆上一比，「第一，Jim的人裡就剩我一個還在外面跑，我們有個聯絡網所以大概知道。第二，我給他發了邀請函。你想知道我跟蹤那些和你長相神似的人是為了什麼嗎？」

John一點興趣都沒有。

「他們還活著嗎？」他冷冷地問。

「死了兩個。有一個是失手。」Moran毫不在乎地說，「我找出這幾個人中最適合的人選，這一個，」他用粗糙的指節在其中一張照片上敲了敲，木板發出空洞的聲響，「請他去改成你的名字，給他幾張你的照片，讓他照著你的模樣去整形，然後製造一場意外。」

「你做了什麼？」John感到一陣寒意。

「我沒有Jim那麼聰明，不過這段日子這些技巧也看夠了。Mr. Holmes會怎麼想呢？他會以為我的目標是你，而這是我給他的警告。如果他回來見我，我們就有協商空間。如果他置之不理，我們都知道接下來會發生什麼事。」

「你把我當成誘餌。」John咬著牙說，意識到事情的真貌。

「你知道那個計程車司機的案子吧？如果是Jim，他會找隻小狗或老鼠來試那顆藥的真假。但Sherlock Holmes就是喜歡親身去試，他喜歡跑到第一線去搞清楚所有事情，是不是？這就是Jim和他不一樣的地方。」Moran繼續說下去，像個耐心解釋的老師。

「再說，Jim從來不喜歡任何人，所有人都是生來娛樂他或把他無聊死的。」Moran說。

「那你是哪一種？」John挑釁地問。

「都不是，」Moran挑了挑眉，昂起下巴回答，「我是他的手。」

語畢，他若有所思地望著自己的手掌。而John正是在等待這一瞬間分神的時機。

John抓住身邊的一個空酒瓶，飛快地往Moran的後方一丟，趁對方轉身望向聲響的方向時，他放低身體重心，以迅雷不及掩耳之勢向Moran撲去。他將身體狠狠撞在對方左腿上以右臂牢牢抱住，而左手毫不留情地直往脆弱的咽喉殺去。Moran吃痛地大喊一聲，踉嗆地想往後退，但左腳被固定得死緊，龐大的身軀失去重心，重重地向後摔倒在木櫃上，發出不小的響聲。

John順勢往他身上爬去，朝著臉全力揍了一拳。但Moran很快反應過來，巨大的手掌鉗住John的手腕把他整個人甩開來，再結結實實地一記重拳揍在他肚子上。

John痛得在地上蜷成一團，心裡清楚就算在清醒狀態下自己也未必能扳倒眼前的高大壯漢，但他顧不了這麼多，他得站起來繼續戰鬥，他得阻止這個危險的男人傷害他失而復得的朋友。

「你幹嘛浪費力氣！你不懂嗎？我要這整件事照原來的計劃結束。如果Jim沒辦法做到，那我就替他做到！你沒辦法阻止我！沒有人可以阻止我！」Moran暴躁地大吼，一邊捂住冒血的鼻子，他扯著John的手臂重新將他拉回椅子上，不知從哪摸出一條粗麻繩，開始粗魯地將他的雙手手腕綑在椅背上。John仍因疼痛而眼冒金星、全身痙孿，他的掙扎根本起不了一點作用。

「你說我們應該好好過自己的生活，看好，這就是我的生活！我絕不撤退！我絕不認輸！」

他的吼聲震得John耳膜發痛。John惡狠狠地瞪著他，一邊扭轉著被粗繩綑緊的手腕，隱約感受到皮膚磨傷的刺痛。

「乖乖坐著，不然我現在就殺了你，再打電話叫蘇格蘭場來給你收屍。」

Moran恢復了平靜的語調說。

 

外頭的天空已微微亮，倫敦正要在晨光中甦醒。

Moran起身拉開了窗簾，並打開了幾扇窗，早晨清冷的微風吹了進來。John才發現這個房間裝的是大片大片的落地窗。對面的舊式公寓和在雲彩後露面的金黃色陽光都一覽無遺，他睡眠不足的雙眼幾乎要刺痛了。

Moran大步繞到John的身後，一手固定住他的頭，一手往他的右耳裡塞了一個無線電耳機。

「客人待會就來了，我去準備準備。」丟下這句話，Moran離開了公寓，他的聲音同時在John的右耳裡響起，形成詭異的多聲道音響效果。

 

= = =

 

Mycroft從睡夢中驚醒，有個頂著一頭黑色亂髮的瘦削男人正在他床邊，用力地搖晃他的肩頭。

「Mycroft！」那個男人大叫，「Mycroft，起來，快！我需要幫忙！」

沒錯，那是我的名字，Mycroft心想，而那瘋子是我弟。後面這個想法馬上讓他清醒了。

「John被他抓住了！」Sherlock焦慮地說，揮舞著一個金屬物品，「我一下飛機就收到這個，發生了什麼事？」

Mycroft坐起身，打開了床頭燈。Sherlock馬上把一只粉紅色手機塞進他手裡，蹲在他的床邊。上面顯示著一張傳來的圖像。畫面裡是John Watson，一臉驚恐的John Watson，背後是一大堆的照片。

Mycroft皺起眉頭，翻身下床，來不及好好看一眼遠歸的弟弟，他知道最好的關心就是給他一切他需要的協助。他回想著昨晚派去跟蹤保護的探員名字。

「等我一下，我打給昨晚負責的人。」他帶著剛起床的慍怒說。Sherlock踱著不安的腳步，一邊盯著照片一邊飛快地說出他的想法。

「我看不出這是哪裡，光線太暗了。John喝了不少酒，不久前哭過，看得見的地方沒有傷口，或許───」

粉紅色手機叮的一聲響起了簡訊音，Sherlock隨之住嘴。

 

一個地址，一張照片，一句話。

「一個人來，我們談談。」

照片是坐在椅子上，怒視著鏡頭的John。


	10. Chapter 10

被帶到泳池的那晚，Moriaty那個戴著面罩的手下也是這樣將耳機塞進John的耳中，給他套上炸彈背心，把他推到泳池邊，拿槍抵著他的頭。Moriaty不停歡欣鼓舞地在他耳裡嘰機喳喳，但那個男人從頭到尾不發一語。John只記得那是個壯碩的大塊頭，有一雙巨大厚實的手。直到耳裡被塞進了耳機，John才把這兩人連起來。那人就是Sebastian Moran，James Moriaty的心腹。

趁著Moran放他獨自一人的空檔，John再度打量房間，找尋能協助掙脫繩索的工具。房裡一地雜亂，乍看很可能找到些尖銳刀片或易碎物品，但最後什麼也沒找到。

過了一會兒，John突然直覺感到不對勁。好像有誰正放聲對著他尖叫一般，令他整個人警覺了起來。他的角度正對著門板，雖然沒聽到聲音，但他敏銳地察覺到有人在那後面，且不只一人。

「發現了嗎？我們有客人來了。」右耳裡響起了Moran不帶感情的聲音。

「你在樓下？」

「不是。」

「你在對面？」John透過落地玻璃向對面的老舊房子望去。無疑地從對面可以把這個房間一覽無遺。不管是誰從踏進這房裡一步，都將暴露在槍口之下。

還來不及採取對策，門上已響起重擊聲。隨著一連串破壞力十足的撞擊，一支約五人的武裝小隊破門而入。

「別進來！」John立刻扯開了嗓子，用全身力氣高聲喊叫，「出去！全部出去！」

但他們僅警戒性地停頓了一瞬，仍無所畏懼地向房間裡衝進來。有人繞到椅背後開始替他解開束縛，一邊詢問他是否受傷，有人戒備，有人四處搜查現場。

「真麻煩，還是來了這麼多礙事的人。」Moran的聲音再度在耳機裡呢喃。

「別管我了，快出去！」John冷汗直冒。

「Dr. Watson，你再未經我允許說話的話，我就向你的膝蓋開槍。」Moran說。

語音未落，槍聲便俐落地響起。一兩名警員應聲倒下，其他人連忙臥倒，指揮聲、哀號聲、及無線電的嘈雜噪音，在小小的房間裡亂烘烘地喧嘩著。

 

在一團混亂和吵雜中，John突然望見了那個人。不知道什麼時候站在門口的，仍然裹著那襲黑色長大衣，臉色蒼白如紙，汗濕的墨色捲髮貼在前額上。

視線相接的幾秒，John感覺不到自己的心跳，也感受不到手腕的疼痛，他甚至無法順利呼吸，空氣好像一下子抽乾了。直到耳機裡響起Moran的聲音，才讓他驚跳著回到了地面。

「叫他的名字。」Moran命令道。

John毫無障礙的順從了，那名字早在他一次又一次的幻夢中，被反反覆覆的低呼。

「Sherlock！」

Sherlock顫巍巍地倒抽了一口氣。他似乎不再遲疑，抬起了腳步要走進公寓裡。

「不！」John馬上意識到自己做了什麼，「退後！走開！」

恍惚中他彷彿又回到Bart’s旁冰冷的人行道上，遠遠地望著踩在樓頂邊上的Sherlock。想衝到他身邊，卻釘在原地動彈不得，心裡只有一個念頭在脈搏中狂奔：危險！快後退！一步也別往前走！

Sherlock馬上止住腳步，似乎被這麼一喊，也跟著清醒了過來。他繃著下巴在門邊打量著房間格局和窗戶角度，評估著下一步行動。

這時耳機裡突然傳來Moran憤怒的吼叫，震得John耳膜疼痛，接著是劇烈的撞擊及一陣扭打惡戰的聲響，夾雜著Moran和幾個陌生男人的叫喊聲，他聽不清他們說了什麼。

 

下一瞬間轟然巨響淹沒了所有感官，整個世界震動搖晃。John失去意識前見到的最後一個畫面，是一片火紅的背景，襯著那雙熟悉的蒼灰色的雙眼。

 

= = =

 

John在薄暮中的街頭奔跑著，Sherlock在他身旁，緊拉著他的手。他們的腳步飛快，街景在高速中形成模糊的漩渦。他想看清楚周遭的景色好弄清他們到底在哪裡，卻發現自己睜不開眼睛。

Sherlock放慢了腳步。

「John，我需要你張開眼睛。」他迫切地說，伸出另一隻手按著John的手腕。

「不行，我沒辦法。」

「我正在數你的脈搏。」

「為什麼？」

「張開眼睛，John。」

接著腳下的柏油地面突然陷落，John急抽一口氣，張開了雙眼。

 

他躺在一個陌生的房間裡，病房，他反應過來。而Sherlock坐在他的床邊。John眨眨眼睛。

沒錯，Sherlock坐在他的床邊，手臂和頭上都纏著繃帶，模樣頗為淒慘。

他往下看，果不其然，Sherlock的手指正按在他的手腕上。

好一陣子，兩人都一言不發，只怔怔地望著對方，好似兩人都沒甩開夢中漩渦般的視覺殘留。Sherlock瘦了很多，在更顯高聳的顴骨、一頭亂髮和紗布中露出玻璃珠般的雙眼，John幾乎可以感受到那視線的觸碰。

 

「嗨。」先打破沉默的是John，雖然這開頭聽起來有點蠢。「你在做什麼？」

「噢，」Sherlock馬上像被燙到一樣把手抽回，「沒什麼。」

「發生了什麼事？」John發現自己的聲音沙啞無比，「我躺了多久？」

「輕微腦震蕩。炸彈引爆的時候你的椅子被爆炸氣流掀翻了，你的頭撞在牆上，當場失去意識。已經昏迷一天一夜了。」Sherlock說。他想重新握住John的手，但不確定John是否想要這樣。

「哪來的炸彈？」John茫然地問，努力回想腦中記得的最後場面。

「那整棟公寓都是空屋，你待在四樓，Sebastian Moran在三樓和二樓都安置了炸彈，應該是他的後備計畫。如果我躲過了他的狙擊槍，那些炸彈可以在我們往下走的時候發揮作用。看來在我進入他的射擊範圍之前他就被抓住了，情急之下只好提早引爆炸彈。」

「所以我聽見的一團混亂就是這麼回事，他被抓住了。」

「是的。」

「那些警察呢？我們怎麼逃出來的？」John問道。

「有一位殉職了，其他人都沒有生命危險。炸彈爆炸之後我扛著你爬上頂樓，我得說你實在變輕太多了。你頭上和手腕上的傷口都一直出血，頭上的比較嚴重，我擔心會有後遺症，待會你得好好接受檢查。Mycroft派了直升機救援我們和受傷的警員。Moran已經在Lestrade那邊了，他們可有不少案件跟他有關連的。你知道Ronald Adair的案子嗎？我跟Lestrade說，一年有三件以上的兇殺案沒破是不行的……」

John望著滔滔不絕的Sherlock，突然一陣恍惚。熟悉的聲音語調，熟悉的對話節奏，他這才感受到自己的室友真的回來了，和他待在同一個房間裡，呼吸著同樣充滿消毒水味道的空氣。

「我本來想，見到你之後要對你說什麼。」他蹙眉。「現在想不起來了。」

「你說的第一句話是『走開』。」Sherlock指出。

「你知道，你大可告訴我你的計畫，而不是寄一堆我根本收不到的明信片。」John嚴肅地說。

「你生氣了？」Sherlock說，無意識地把自己縮小了一點。

千頭萬緒在John的心頭痛苦地湧動，他想說何止是生氣，想質問，想傾訴，又想說什麼都不重要了，回來了就好。但他一個字也說不出口，只是不爭氣的紅了眼眶。

Sherlock輕嘆了一口氣，微微傾身，將修長的手指纏繞在John睡亂的短髮中，徐徐向下，指腹停在John的眉骨上，掌心貼住他的臉頰，觸感有些粗糙。

「對不起。」Sherlock低低地說，望進那雙海藍色的雙眼。「但我認為這樣做最能保障你的安全。我……」

不知怎地，他們又陷入了深不見底的對望，彷彿能以視線傳達胸口跳動的疼痛。

Sherlock微涼的指尖撫著John的顴骨，感受著微微上升的熱度。他凝視的那雙藍色眼睛裡積著全世界的烏雲，盈著全世界的雨水，令他的視野變得模糊不清。

沉默中，John緩慢地握住了Sherlock按在他頰上的手指，輕柔但堅定地。他撫過Sherlock纖長的指側，逐一摩擦過指尖，按壓過稍長的指甲。Sherlock忍住想抽出手指的反射動作，他從未被這樣觸碰過。這陌生的感覺如此危險，卻又如此美好，溫暖如冬日爐火，溫柔如夏日微風。他輕微地顫抖著，在掌心被吻上時微不可聞地倒抽了一口氣。

John笑了。陰霾的天空已雲散霧開，他的眼中有一抹陽光。Sherlock好想吻他。

於是他便這麼做了，Sherlock俯身，在John的唇上印下一個輕如落葉的吻，溫柔的餘波如漣漪擴散。

「唔，希望沒嚇到你。」他低低地說，鼻尖還靠在John的臉頰上。

「嚇到我，」John重覆他的話，「哼。」

Sherlock輕笑。「有一件事我一直想告訴你，但我決定不要寫在明信片上。」

「是什麼？」

Sherlock咬了下嘴唇，悄悄話般的說：

「我很想念你。」

然後他緊張地眨眨眼睛，感覺自己說出了很不得了的秘密。

「我知道，」John微笑，「你每一張都是這麼寫的。」

Sherlock愣了一下，垂下眼睛露出一個融合著害羞和釋懷的笑容。

「歡迎回來。」John說，把他失而復得的室友拉進懷裡。

孤單的旅程終於結束了。

 

=The End=


End file.
